Love Never Goes Away
by xAlexisMariex
Summary: Bella has been changed into a vampire and she is living in a coven with no mate. She hasn't seen Edward in over 70 years. What happens when they finally meet up again?
1. High School

**Love Never Goes Away**

**By xAlexisMariex**

**Chapter One: High School**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Twilight characters. I do own the coven and coven mates, though.**

_Flashback:_

_I was really going to kill myself this time. Edward hadn't come back and he was probably...dead. I couldn't take this any longer._

_I looked both ways to make sure a car was actually coming. I saw a Honda Pilot and walked out in front of it. It swiveled a little bit and hit me, but I was not dead..._

_"Guys! Come here!" I heard a girl shout._

_"What hap- OH MY GOODNESS!" I heard another girl shout._

_"Are you going to change her, Julia?" a man said._

_"It's the only thing I can do..." Julia replied._

_And that's when the pain started going through my veins._

_End of flashback._

**Bella POV**

I haven't seen _them_ in 87 years. And it still hurt when I thought of one of them because they all brought back memories of _him_.

I was a vampire, now. I could be with him and not have to worry about what tomorrow would be like, but I was living with a new family now and didn't even now where they were located in this huge world.

I was living with the Pacific Coven **(A/N: Pacific because they are near that ocean if you were wondering...) **who was home to Julia, her mate Charles, Lexi, her mate Christopher, and Andrea, who I can relate to because she has no mate.

Strong hands awoke me from my thoughts. "Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Chris said. That's when I realized I was sleeping.

"Huh?"

"You're sleeping! You need to wake up! It's almost time to leave!"

"For what?"

"HIGH SCHOOL!" he shouted. _Woah!_ High school, again, really? This would be my fourth time at Forks High School.

"Okay. I'm getting up! Now, give me a minute!" I said as I poorly smacked his granite skin.

"'Kay Bells." I heard the door slam and I got up and put on some jeans and an old gray shirt. I went to my dresser and looked in the mirror. It seems like everyone's hair is always perfect. Was I the only one with hair that is always messed up?

"Bells, could you were something just a little bit more appropriate?" I jumped at the sound of Andrea's voice. She was the shopaholic, make-up freak who could pass through any solid figure, that's why I probably couldn't here the door open.

"Andrea, really?" I said.

"Yes, Bella, really."

"Ugh! Fine!" I took off the gray shirt and put on a light blue v-neck.

"Better?" I asked.

"Perfect! Now come on!" She walked out the door and I followed her. We walked down the silver stairs of the grand staircase.

Everyone downstairs, in the living room, looked absolutely stunning. Lexi was wearing skinny jeans with a stunning black tank top and black wedges to match. The guys were both wearing plain t-shirts and shorts and Andrea, the prettiest of the family, was wearing a gray v-neck and black leggings and gray flip-flops.

I hopped into my black BMW convertible and drove to Forks High School. This would be a good day, right? As long as I didn't see the Volvo.

I pulled into the parking lot next to my family's cars and got out. This year I would be acting as the Richardson family with Lexi. Andrea and Chris would be the Riley family.

As I was walking to the front door, I was scanning the parking lot so I made sure I couldn't find the Volvo. I could of sworn I saw it, but Lex said it was my imagination.

I got my schedule out of my backpack and made my way to Spanish, my first class. Even though I could already speak fluent Spanish, I had to take a language, and I figured this would be the easiest.

I walked into the class room and familiar topaz eyes stared back at me...


	2. First Sight, Again

**Chapter Two: First Sight...Again**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme or any other Twilight characters mentioned. I do own Lexi, Andrea, Chris, Julia and Charles, and the high school students (except for Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper).**

**Edward POV**

I've seen that face before. I know I have. I've seen that hair before. The beautiful brown curls of this girl looked exactly like Bella Swan's hair.

I attempted to read her mind. No luck. Could this be Bella? _My_ Bella. I couldn't be.

_Look vegetarians live her! Now we can have vampire friends!, _Alice thought.

The girl sat down in the seat behind me next to a high school student I didn't know. I listened to their chatter.

"Hi. I'm Hannah! Nice to meet you!" the bubbly girl said.

"Bella," the vampire said.

_The vampire said it's name was Bella, _Alice thought. _Do you think it could be Bella Swan?_ I looked at Alice and nodded my head no. I didn't think that my Bella could be a vampire. She'd have to be dead by now.

_Dead. _I sighed.

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Gordillo," the teacher said with a Spanish accent. "I will be your Spanish teacher for this year."

The teacher went on and on about the curriculum. When she was done, she have us time to talk.

_Edward, that had to be her!_ Alice thought.

I sighed.

_Well, I'm going to talk to her._ Alice got up and sat in Hannah's spot.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you," Alice said.

**Bella POV**

Alice Cullen...I haven't heard that name in so long.

"Bella Richardson," I replied and shook her hand.

"Bella..." she said. "I used to know someone named Bella. She's long gone now."

"Mmm..."

"So, who's in your coven?" she asked.

"Well there is Julia and Charles, who are acting as our 'parents,' Lexi and her mate Chris and Andrea. You?"

"Carlisle and Esme, who are our 'parents,' Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper and I." When she said those names my stomoch turned. It had been so long. How could I of met up with them?

"Do any of your coven mates have powers?"

"Andrea can pass through any object, Lexi is beautiful, and Chris is telepathic. I have a mind shield."

**Alice POV**

Mind shield? Curly brown hair? Bella? This had to be our Bella. There was no way it wasn't.

"Wow. You remind me so much of Bella Swan," I said.

The bell rang. Ugh. We both got up and walked out the door.

"Well, Alice...I am Bella Swan," she said. "Make sure to keep you thoughts clear of this. I don't want Edward to know."

I nodded. "I haven't seen you in so long!" I gave her a huge hug. "What's your next class?"

"Calculus."

"Aw. We're going to have to get together soon. Okay?"

She nodded.

"I'll see you, Alice!" She walked off to her next class and I danced to mine.

I looked around to see if Edward was near by.

Left? No!

Right? No!

He wasn't anywhere to be found, so I thought, Bella's back!


End file.
